fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists series
Brutal Fists ''(often abbreviated to ''BF) is a fighting video game franchise developed by Genisu Games and create by the DF member, sprite-genius and also releasing the first game in May 2008. Story Brutal Fists There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Gameplay and Features Brutal Fists plays like Mortal Kombat 9 with elements from Injustice: Gods Among Us. The story behind is not only MK-ish, but also akin to elements from Japanese fighters like King of Fighters and Street Fighter, where it takes place in modern times and involves a tournament with something shady behind it. Games Main series * Brutal Fists Characters Brutal Fists * 'Butcher Man '- A serial killer with a big ass cleaver who was going to bee put on death row for the most heinous murders he's ever committed until Edmund, who seems to know about him, frees him and lets him fight in his tournament. * 'Dark Blade '- A hyperviolent vigilante from Detroit who lost every loved one to criminal scum, and has ever since dedicated his life to chopping up evildoer. * 'Draco the Dragon '- A disgraced boxer who got kicked out of World Championship Boxing for killing his opponent in the ring. * 'Edmund Gareth '- The final boss character in Brutal Fists. He is an immortal alchemist who's been around ever since the Renaissance era and is the host of the Brutal Fists tournament he has spearheaded himself, along with a front behind the tournament which is an excuse to find strong fighters to take the life force of and use them for a developing homunculi army so he may take over the world and become its "god". * 'El Grande '- A masked luchador from Mexico. * 'Garou '- A werewolf from Quebec, Canada who's out to find a cure for his lycanthropy. * 'Grackalor '- A predatory alien that kills, devours, and infect their victims to their deaths. * 'Hibagon '- That's right, a cryptic is gonna be in Brutal Fists. The Hibagon is an ape monster, similar to Bigfoot only he's a bit smaller than him, from Mount Hiba who is into hiding, probably in the Brutal Fists tournament since hardly anyone knows what or where that tournament is. * 'Hong Chang '- A Shaolin monk destined to put a stop to the evil Edmund Gareth before he takes over the world. * 'Iron Maiden '- A homunculus assassin created by Edmund Gareth. He's called this because he's a skinless corpse with armored platings nailed all over him. * 'Jenny Girard '- A Canadian catgirl who performs at a circus, and she apparently knows Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. * 'Jimmy Randalf '- An underground pit fighter and MMA genius. He's the poster boy of the game. * 'Juro Takahiro '- An old master of the fighting art Aikido. * 'Karen Daisy '- A rodeo cowgirl as well as she is a kicker of ass, albeit similar to Chuck Norris. * 'Koby Dominic '- Jimmy's rival and black best friend from old times. He's sort of a shotoclone of Jimmy Randalf. * 'Lilith '- Not only the most famous succubus ever, but also Queen of the Succubi. * 'Magenta '- A South Korean magical girl chosen by an extraterrestrial maiden to destroy an evil entity dubbed "The Black One" (who I will not spoil in this journal, BTW). * 'Marco Adhemar '- A Brazilian Capoeira practitioner as well as he is an entertainer at a bar in Rio de Janeiro. * 'Mejad '- An alien from a lost extraterrestrial colony called Nashira that was destroyed by Ogoleithus. He wishes to seek revenge against the demon god for causing mass destruction against his home and his people. * 'Mike Runner '- A Eurasian otaku who constructed his very own lightsaber. Sounds like a Travis Touchdown expy, huh? * 'Nestor Sevastan '- A Spetsnaz operative who's mission is to investigate the Brutal Fists tournament. * 'Ogoleithus '- The bonus boss character you face after facing Edmund, but only if you make it through story mode without any continues and no rounds are lost. He's a Lovecraftian deity who represents chaos and evilness. I won't reveal much more info about him until I release his entry, so you'll just have to read my other Brutal Fists entries to learn about him and/or you can wait 'til his entry comes out. * 'Radior '- A pissed off and angry mutant infected by radiation who has an intense hatred of humans and all life on Earth basically and he wants to see society burn into ashes due to him being misunderstood by the norms. * 'Reiko Hotaka '- A shrine maiden who was chosen by kami to do away with Edmund Gareth before he takes over the world and replaces all other gods, including the Shinto kami. * 'Sanctorum '- A Gundam-esque robot knight created by the Vatican to bring down Edmund Gareth and his Satanic ways. * 'Sheva Laronde '- A voodoo sorceress from New Orleans who is fighting in the tournament for something personal. * 'Somchai A-Wut '- A Muay Thai champion who sets out to retrieve a valuable and sacred treasure that was stolen by Edmund. * 'Toratsume '- A hi tech ninja from the Japanese Self-Defense Force (or JSDF) assigned to investigate the Brutal Fists tournament and the purpose behind it. * 'Vetala '- A demonic vampire from Hindu mythology that possesses corpses and feast on the blood of the living. Category:Video Games